The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which can execute monochrome printing and color printing.
Generally, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there has been known an image forming apparatus comprising developing devices which contain toner of predetermined colors and photosensitive drums which correspond to the predetermined colors, wherein toner images formed on the photosensitive drums by supplying the toner from the developing devices are transferred to a sheet. In this image forming apparatus, the photosensitive drum for monochrome printing (normally, in black) is disposed at an upstreammost end of a sheet conveying direction. In executing monochrome printing, a toner image is formed only on the photosensitive drum for monochrome printing for transfer onto a sheet.